BASARA Family
by Meaaaa
Summary: This is our family. Beragam rasa dan peristiwa bersama kami lalui. Dengan cinta, kasih sayang, dan semua rasa kepedulian antar sesama. Contains genderbender, OC. Setting Modern era Sengoku. / Yukimura sakit? (Warning R18 scene)
1. Kepulangan Kojuurou dan Keluarganya

Meh. Gara-gara temenku nih si Alenmura (?) -_- makasih atas fotonya, aku bener-bener ga tahan buat bikin fic iniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Kyaaaaah! MITSUUUUUUUU~ (Readers : ?)

Seperti biasa, aku akan buat GENDERBENDER lagi! YEEEY! *dihajar*

Jadi, aku akan membuat genben dari Mitsunari, Sasuke, Yukimura, Keiji (loh), dan MOTONARI! YEAH! ALENMURAAA! MEAKATA-SAMA AKAN MEMENUHI JANJI YANG TADINYA STATUSNYA ADALAH GAK JANJI!

Mitsunari akan dipasangkan dengan Ieyasu.

Sasuke dengan Kojuro (HUEHEHE)

Yukimura dengan Masamune (always)

Keiji dengan Hisahide (Maafkan aku.. ini.. T_T)

Motonari dengan Motochika. (Mbok.. mbok.)

Setiap pasangan punya anak, dan anaknya OC, semua namanya dari salah satu Author sini juga lho! Cindy Chi Lolicon namanya. Thanks banget! KYAAAAAAH!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Basara punya CAPCOM dan Production I.G.<strong>

**Awas ketemu typo, OOC sudah pasti, kurang penjiwaan pada Keiji dan Hisahide karna aku nggak begitu tau sejarah mereka, tapi Hisahide akan kubuat.. hehehe.**

**Have fun with the story! Siap-siap nyengir gregeten! (Readers : IDIH! MAU LU!)**

* * *

><p>Minggu pagi yang cerah. (Readers : *demo* "THOR! OPENING SINGKAT MACAM APA INI?! LAGIPULA INI TUH SABTU!)<p>

"UWAAAAAAHH!"

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

"Lempar lempar kertaaaaas! Kreseeeek! (?)"

"Yeeeeeey!"

"Oi, oi, anak-anak, bisakah kalian tenang? Otou-san lagi sibuk mungutin sampah kalian."

"DANGOOO! DANGOOO!"

"MAU DANGOOOO!"

"H—hei! Tenanglah!"

Oke, keluarga heboh ini adalah keluarga dari Masamune dan Yukimura. Mereka kini telah dikaruniai 2 anak yang bener bener ketjeh dan cantik, bisa dilihat avatar FFN saya.

"Otou-saaan! Shirayuki mau dangooo!" rengek anak perempuan mereka. Namanya Date Shirayuki.

"Iya, iya. Tunggu Okaa-san, nanti dia akan bawain dango untukmu," balas Masamune sambil memeluk Shirayuki.

"Aku nggak dikasih?" tanya Date Masaryuu, kakak laki-laki Shirayuki.

"Pasti dikasih dong," jawab Masamune.

"Anak-anak! Lihat apa yang Okaa-san bawa!" seru Yukimura sambil membuka pintu kamar Masaryuu dan Shirayuki.

"YEEEEEEY! DANGOOOO!" Masaryuu dan Shirayuki pun berebutan untuk mengambil dango yang total banyaknya 30. Kagak eneg apa ya? 15 15 uwoh. #apasih

"Argh, repot banget ngurus anak!" keluh Masamune sambil tiduran di karpet kamar (?).

"Yee, emang gitu, Masamune-sama. Masamune-sama 'kan kerja terus, jadi jarang ngurus anak," sindir Yukimura sambil duduk di sebelah Masamune. Oke sebetulnya aku agak sedih menghilangkan kata 'dono' dari sang Yuki ini. Huft.

"Ah, aku 'kan kerja untuk cari uang, Yuki. Nanti gimana nasib keluarga kita kalau aku nganggur?" tanya Masamune.

"Iya sih. Hahah."

_Ting tong! Ting tong!_

"Eng? Ah, ada tamu. Akan kubukakan," kata Yukimura sambil beranjak menuju pintu ruang tamu.

"Aih, bel apa itu?" tanya Shirayuki.

"Itu bel rumah kita, gimana sih? Pasti ada tamu." Masaryuu menjitak pelan kepala Shirayuki.

"_Ittai_, Masaryuu-nii!" ringis Shirayuki.

"Lagian sok nggak tau!" omel Masaryuu.

"Masaryuu, sudahlah," tegur Masamune sambil berguling (?).

"Iya deh, Otou-san."

"Otou-san, yang datang ke rumah kita siapa?" tanya Shirayuki dengan wajah imutnya.

"Entahlah, kenapa nggak kamu cari tahu? Ke Okaa-san, gih," suruh Masamune.

"Hai!" seru Shirayuki sambil berlari ke tempat Yukimura berada (?).

"Kamu nggak ikut?" tanya Masamune kepada Masaryuu.

"Nggak. Aku laper," jawab Masaryuu singkat sambil memakan dango.

"Oh, baiklah…,"

Mari kita lihat Yukimura dan Shirayuki.

"OKAA-SAAAAAAAN!" jerit Shirayuki girang sambil berlari memeluk Yukimura yang sedang duduk di sofa. Ia baru saja akan berbincang-bincang dengan dua orang (?) dan dua anak (?).

"Shira! Kamu senengnya ngagetin Okaa-san deh," kata Yukimura sambil memangku Shirayuki.

"Oh, ini Shirayuki?" tanya wanita berambut orange.

"Itu siapa, Okaa-san? Kok rambutnya mirip singa?" tanya Shirayuki polos. Meledaklah tawa pria di sebelah wanita itu.

"Shirayuki! Kau ini! Itu tidak sopan!" omel Yukimura.

"Tapi bener kan?" tanya Shirayuki.

"Tapi nggak boleh, Shira. Eh, maafin Shira ya..," ucap Yukimura malu.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa,"

"Shirayuki, ini adalah Sasuke-san. Yang ini Katakura-san," kata Yukimura memperkenalkan Kojuro dan Sasuke.

"Er, kau bisa memanggilku Kojuro-san," ujar Kojuro.

"Yang ini, Kazue dan Saki," lanjut Yukimura, memperkenalkan anak Kojuro dan Sasuke. Nama lengkap mereka adalah Katakura Kazue dan Katakura Saki.

"Mereka ini teman SMA Okaa-san, mereka kemarin tinggal di Inggris selama 10 tahun," jelas Yukimura.

"_Nice to meet you_," ucap anak perempuan KojuSasu, Saki.

"Eh? Dia tak bisa bahasa Indonesia (?) dan Jepang, kah?" tanya Shirayuki.

"Tidak, karena dari lahir sampai mereka sebesar ini, mereka berbahasa Inggris," jawab Kojuro.

"Kami akan mengajari anak-anak kami bahasa Indonesia dan Jepang, sudah pasti," sambung Sasuke.

"Oh ya, Shirayuki, bisa panggilkan Otou-san dan Masaryuu-nii kesini?" pinta Yukimura.

"Siap! OTOU-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! MASARYUU-NIIIIIIIIIIIIII! SINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriak Shirayuki kencang.

"Astaga, Shirayuki, maksud Okaa-san, kau kesana dan panggilkan mereka." Yukimura tepok jidat.

"Biarin deh!"

"_Nani?_ Suaramu menyakiti telinga Otou-san, Shira—eh, Kojuro?" tanya Masamune kaget.

"Masamune..sama?" tanya Kojuro.

"Aih kau sudah pulang! Apa kabar?"

"Baik.. baik sekali,"

"Ini anak-anakmu? Namanya siapa? Umur berapa?" tanya Masamune bertubi-tubi.

"Iya. Yang laki-laki Kazue, yang perempuan Saki. Kazue 8, Saki umur 6," jawab Kojuro.

"Oh, seumuran dong sama Masaryuu dan Shirayuki!" kata Masamune.

"Benarkah? KEREN KAAAN?" tanya Kojuro sambil nyengir lebar.

Masamune menahan amarah. "Kojuro. Ini bukan fic SenBasa High School!"

"Yaa, aku tau," kata Kojuro nyengir.

"Saki suka bunga ya?" tanya Masamune sambil memainkan jepit bunga besar di kepala Saki.

"_I can't understand_," jawab Saki.

"_Oh, sorry, I mean, do you like flower?" _tanya Masamune. Aduh badspell ga nih? -_-

"_Yes!" _jawab Saki girang.

"_Mom. I'm sleepy. I wanna go home_," rengek Kazue sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"_OK. We're going home. _Yukimura, Masamune, aku pulang dulu ya, Kazue udah ngantuk," izin Sasuke.

"Eh? Baru jam 8 pagi sudah mengantuk lagi?" tanya Yukimura.

"Ya, kami baru pulang jam 3 pagi tadi," jawab Kojuro.

"Oh, ya sudah deh, kasian Kazue," kata Yukimura sambil tersenyum.

"Kami pulang dulu. Permisi," pamit Kojuro sambil keluar rumah diikuti oleh bertiga (?).

"Dah Sasuke!" Yukimura melambaikan tangan.

"Okaa-saaan, aku mau dango!" rengek Shirayuki.

"Makan yang tadi lah, belum habis, 'kan?" tanya Yukimura.

"Belum! Loh, Masaryuu-nii mana?" tanya Shirayuki.

"Aku masih di kamar!" teriak Masaryuu.

"Oalah, nggak ikut aku tadi. Yaudah, Shirayuki makan lagi gih bareng Masaryuu," suruh Masamune.

"Hai!" Shirayuki berlari ke kamar.

"Hah.., manjanya anak-anakku ini," ucap Masamune.

"Dunia anak-anak itu kan serba main, Masamune-sama. Jadi kita harus puaskan mereka dengan bermain, tapi juga tetap mengutamakan pelajaran." Yukimura tersenyum tipis.

"Yah.., aku khawatir dengan nilai Masaryuu, yang akhir-akhir ini anjlok, sering remidi, ada apa ya?" tanya Masamune.

Yukimura menghela napas. "Masaryuu mulai malas belajar, meski aku sudah suruh, tapi tetap saja nilainya begitu."

"Benarkah? Apa kau tak mengawasinya ia belajar?" tanya Masamune.

"Aku tidak sempat, karena aku juga mengurusi Shirayuki yang setiap saat merengek, dan aku juga harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah," jawab Yukimura dengan nada menyesal.

"Ah. Akan coba kubicarakan dengannya nanti," kata Masamune.

"Terima kasih, Masamune-sama,"

* * *

><p>"Masaryuu," panggil Masamune.<p>

"Ya, Otou-san?" tanya Masaryuu.

"Otou-san mau nanya sama Masaryuu," kata Masamune.

"Eing?" tanya Masaryuu.

"Kenapa kamu sering remidi akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Masamune.

"Eh.." Masaryuu tidak berani menjawab.

"Jawab, Masaryuu. Kamu mau nggak naik kelas?" tanya Masamune dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Nggak, Otou-san," jawab Masaryuu.

"Terus kenapa?" tanya Masamune.

"Aku malas belajar, pelajarannya susah, Otou-san. Aku nggak ngerti norma-norma, sejarah kemerdekaan Indonesia (?), uang uang, aku sama sekali nggak ngerti!"

Bocoran : Materi-materi itu adalah materi PKn kelas 3 SD sewaktu Mea masih kelas 3 SD. Mungkin kalo Kurikulum 2013 sudah berubah.

"Ah. Pelajaran itu. Begini. Kamu mau Otou-san masukkan ke bimbel atau les? Otou-san tau, semakin tinggi tingkatan kelasmu, maka semakin susah pelajarannya. Kau butuh bimbingan," ujar Masamune.

"Haruskah?" tanya Masaryuu.

"Terserah kamu, Otou-san merasa kamu butuh bimbingan, karena tidak mungkin juga Okaa-san mengawasi kamu, Okaa-san perlu mengurusi Shirayuki dan pekerjaan rumah lainnya," ujar Masamune lagi.

"Eng..,"

"Atau kamu mau kerja kelompok aja? Belajar bareng di rumah temen gitu?" usul Masamune.

"Aku les sama guruku aja boleh nggak, Otou-san?" tanya Masaryuu semangat.

"Matsu-sensei? Tentu saja boleh," jawab Masamune.

"Benarkah? Asyiik!" seru Masaryuu.

"Nanti Otou-san akan bilang ke Okaa-san. Okaa-san akan mendaftarkannya untukmu." Masamune tersenyum.

"Yeeey! _Arigatou_, Otou-saaan!" teriak Masaryuu sambil memeluk Masamune.

"Ya.., sama-sama, Masaryuu."

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

Wah! Aku bikin 1 chapter satu hari kelar? Biasanya bikin fic genre beginian butuh berhari-hari buatku, dan ujung-ujungnya nggak jadi haha/?

Kependekan ya? Sengaja wahaha/?

Oke! Pertama kalinya aku pake OC yang bukan milikku yang superbanyak disini, sekitar 8 haha/? dan yang muncul baru 4 ya \ :v /

Untuk nama yang 4 lainnya kalian bisa lihat di avatar FFN ku (kalau disitu udah ada list namanya), Shirayuki cantik kan? Mukanya muka bandel lho haha/? (Readers : Haha mulu lu thor!)

Chapter depan ketiga pasangan lainnya akan muncul.

Chapter depan rilis minggu depan yak? Soalnya.. Senin besok UTS nih Mea :v sama SMP SMP lain di kota Mea, SMP Mea telat seminggu.. mana gak ada persiapan sama sekali di kelas Mea! Ngeselin 'kan? Basa Sunda blom minjem catatan kelas lain, Matematika gue gak ngerti notasi himpunan, PKn gak tau materinya yang mana, IPS hapalan banyak bingit, B Indo gabisa mengobservasi cerita (Karena gue paling lemah di B Indo -_-), B Ing gue selalu siap (Ya elah!), Prakarya gak tau disuruh ngapain buat UTS, Seni Budaya gue Insya Allah siap, tinggal nyiapin ide sama belajar cara milih warna biar kesannya ga tabrak lari. Disuruh gambar wahaha (?)

Wah panjang banget sumpah -_-

RnR plis! Pengen tau siapa aja yang suka Mea bikin genre family begini :v


	2. Kerinduan Hanakura

Hai. Duh aku nangis masa ngetik bagian Keiji :" #hah

Abaikan elah. Mea kan belom pernah bikin fic sedih wehehe

Bales review lagi, seperti biasa.

**Dissa-CHAlovers** : Argh sankyuu. Masaryuu gitu lho.

Oh ya, Masaryuu itu ceritanya murid kesayangan Matsu-sensei haha (?) aku jadi inget masa-masa UAS kelas 6, kalo Ujian gitu kan setiap hari lesnya. Dalam satu rumah (Rumah guruku) itu bisa ada 17 anak yang les XD dan, 87% nya adalah temen sekelasku. (Readers : HAH?)

Makasih lagi, ini aja baru nyoba-nyoba lho. Dulu aku pernah bikin, ga jadi. Bikin lagi, ga jadi lagi, bikin lagi, ga jadi lagi. Terus ketemu foto yang dikasih Alenmura (?), Eaa pun menemukan ide yang langsung membendung di otak, minta ditumpahin XD akhirnya aku minta usulan di grup itu dan jadinya YEY~ (?)

**Cindy ChiLolicon999 **: KAAAAK! MAKASIH BANGET SOAL USULAN NAMA DAN PERSONALITYNYA~ Jadi terbantu banget, soalnya puyeng lage kalo mikirin nama anak anaknya, apalagi aku ga jago bikin nama ==" Oh ya, lanjutin FF kakak dong, aku dulu ngakak ampe merosot dari kasur lho (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Well well, nah, jadi disini akan kumasukkan 3 pasangan lainnya dan 4 OC lainnya.<strong>

**Selamat baca.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Otou-san..,"<em>

"_Otou-san.. hiks..,"_

"_Otou-san kapan pulang..?"_

"_Otou-san.. Hanakura kangen…,"_

"_Hiks.., Otou-san pulaaang..,"_

…

"Hanakura, kamu ngapain sendirian di halaman rumah?" tanya Keiji lembut sambil mengelus kepala putrinya, Matsunaga Hanakura.

"Hanakura.. kangen otou-san, okaa-san," jawab Hanakura sedih.

"Otou..san?" ulang Keiji.

Hanakura mengangguk. "Kok otou-san nggak pulang-pulang?" tanyanya.

"Otou-san kerja di luar kota," jawab Keiji sambil menahan perasaan sedih. Ia tak mau membuat sedih hati kecil anaknya.

"Tapi kenapa lama pulang?" tanya Hanakura lagi.

Keiji memeluk Hanakura. "Sabarlah. Otou-san kerja untuk cari uang. Doakan saja otou-san cepat pulang, agar kamu bisa main lagi sama otou-san kayak.. _hiks.._,"

"Okaa-san.. kenapa okaa-san nangis?" tanya Hanakura.

"Okaa-san.. uhm," Keiji berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya. "Enggak.. Okaa-san cuma.. kangen sama otou-san..,"

"Okaa-san 'kan yang bilang sendiri kalau Hanakura harus berdoa? Okaa-san juga harus ikut doa biar otou-san cepet pulang," ucap Hanakura.

"Ya.. ya sayang. Masuk yuk," ajak Keiji. Hanakura mengangguk. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dengan riangnya.

_Gomenasai, Hanakura sayang_, batin Keiji.

Keiji melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumahnya tertjintah.

Ia masuk ke rumah, terus jalan ke kamar, buka pintu, trus masuk. #apasih (Readers : WOY! LAGI SERIUS WOY!)

Keiji menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur. Ia menengok ke arah kiri. Kasur itu—tempat dimana suaminya selalu menghilangkan rasa penat setiap malam. Namun sekarang.. beliau mungkin takkan menidurinya lagi, untuk selamanya.

"Hisahide..," lirih Keiji. Ia mengambil buku _diary_nya dari laci meja kecil yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia juga mengambil pena dari dalam situ.

Keiji mulai menggoreskan pena di lembaran buku tersebut.

_**Terulang lagi perkataan anakku, akan keinginannya terhadap kepulangan Hisahide.**_

_**Namun aku tahu, aku takkan bisa memenuhi keinginan putri kecilku.**_

_**Mustahil bagiku dapat menyatukan anakku dengan Hisahide kembali.**_

_**Karna aku.. telah bercerai dengannya setahun yang lalu. **_

_**Penyataan hidup yang menyakitkan—terutama bagi Hanakura.**_

_**Anak itu masih terlalu kecil dan polos untuk menghadapi kenyataan pahit ini.**_

_**Aku tak akan lagi mau menerima Hisahide, tapi aku juga tak mau melihat air mata turun dari kelopak mata putri kecilku.**_

_**Ini seperti memakan buah simalakama.**_

_**Aku hanya dapat berharap keluargaku dapat kembali tenang dalam perdamaian.**_

_**Tanpa ada dusta dan dengki.**_

"OKAA-SAAAAAAN!" teriak Hanakura sambil berlari ke dalam kamar Keiji.

"Apa sayang?" tanya Keiji.

"Aku boleh main ke rumahnya Shinju dan Raito?" tanya Hanakura.

"Sekarang?" tanya Keiji.

"Besok! Ya sekarang lah!" seru Hanakura kesal.

"Iya. Iya. Boleh kok. Jam 12 siang pulang ya," pesan Keiji.

"Oke! Makasih Okaa-san!" seru Hanakura sambil berlari keluar rumah.

"Hanakura..,"

* * *

><p>"<em>Lalala..<em>," senandung Hanakura sambil melangkahkan kakinya riang.

"Hanakura! Hai!" sapa Chosokabe Shinju sambil berlari ke arahnya.

"Shinju-chan? Aku baru saja mau ke rumahmu," kata Hanakura.

"Begitukah? Main disini aja yuk, bareng Raito-kun!" ajak Shinju sambil menunjuk kembaran laki-lakinya, Chosokabe Raito, yang sedang bermain dengan daun-daun gugur. Oiya, ceritanya disitu lagi musim gugur. Argh musim kesukaanku T_T aku pengen ngerasain musim gugur T_T temenin ke Saitama yuk T_T Saitama itu tempat Hakuhou-san tinggal di Jepang T_T (Readers : Kite juga pengen ke Jepang keleees!)

"Ayo!" seru Hanakura. Mereka berdua pun pergi menghampiri Raito.

"Eh, Hanakura, hai!" sapa Raito.

"Hai, Raito-kun! Lagi apa?" tanya Hanakura sambil berjongkok di samping Raito.

"Aku lagi ngancur-ngancurin daun!" jawab Raito.

"Tau nggak, Hanakura-chan, Jum'at kemarin Raito-kun berantem lho sama Masaryuu," kata Shinju tiba-tiba.

"Iya, aku sudah tahu, gara-gara Masaryuu nggak terima dapet nilai jelek 'kan? Aku heran, kenapa Masaryuu nilainya bisa jelek-jelek, padahal 'kan dia pintar," jawab Hanakura sambil mengambil satu helai daun coklat.

"Masaryuu ngeselin, dia irian!" seru Raito manyun.

"Irian Jaya?" tanya Hanakura bingung.

"Bukan, maksudnya Masaryuu itu rangnya cepet ngiri!" seru Raito.

"Jangan gitu ah, kasian Masaryuu. Kita lempar-lempar daun aja yuk!" ajak Shinju.

"YEEEY!" jerit Hanakura dan Raito sambil melempar-lempar gundukan daun itu.

"Oh ya, sudah tahu belum kalau Mitsuki dirawat di rumah sakit?" tanya Shinju.

"Hah? Mitsuki sakit?" tanya Hanakura.

"AAAPAAAH?" Raito shock. Lebay elah kamu ini. *dipukul* (Mea sengaja pake 'kamu', soalnya disini, tiga sekawan itu 8 tahun ;-; nanti mereka malah jadi kagak sopan (Readers : FF WOOOY! FF!))

"Kata Matsu-sensei sih DBD, tapi aku nggak tau apa itu DBD!" cerita Shinju.

"Ck. DBD itu Demam Berdarah Dengue!" Raito tertawa.

"Hah? Cacar?" tanya Hanakura bingung.

"Bukan, tapi penyakit darah gitu lah," jelas Shinju.

"Kondisi dimana trombosit darah dan hemoglobin kurang dari jumlah normal sehingga pembekuan darah tidak berjalan dengan normal, begitulah, mungkin," jelas Raito.

"RAITO JENIUSSS!" sorak Shinju dan Hanakura.

"Raito gitu lho!" Raito nyengir.

"Kita kan belum belajar itu, Raito udah tau duluan!" puji Hanakura.

"Raito demen banget pelajaran gituan, 'kan," kata Shinju.

"Hehehe,"

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di rumah sakit, kamar VVIP 603.<p>

"Otou-saan.. Mitsuki mau pulaang..," rengek sang Tokugawa Mitsuki pelan.

"Sabar ya Mitsuki, trombositmu rendah, harus naik dulu baru boleh pulang." Ieyasu mengelus kepala Mitsuki.

"Tapi aku bosen tiduran! Mau jalan-jalan!" rengek Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki, trombositmu cuman 51 ribu, pasti badanmu jadi lemes nanti," kata Mitsunari yang sedang membaca buku.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Mitsuki sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Ya pokoknya gitu lah. Kalau trombositmu udah 112 ribu keatas, kamu baru boleh pulang," jawab Ieyasu sambil tersenyum. Ini seinget Mea ya begini lho. Mea pernah DBD 2x hehe. Yang terakhir itu Agustus 2014 kemaren.

"Tapi Mitsuki mau pulang sekarang!" teriak Mitsuki sambil menangis.

"Kamu harus banyak minum air kalau gitu," kata Ieyasu sambil mengambilkan gelas berisi air. "Minum dulu, nih,"

"Gak mau!" tolak Mitsuki.

"Kan Mitsuki mau cepet pulang, makanya banyak minum biar trombositnya cepet naik." Mitsunari menutup bukunya.

"AAAH! Mitsuki kembung perutnya! Nanti Mitsuki muntah kalau dikasih air terus!" teriak Mitsuki.

"Ya sudah, tapi janji nanti minum," kata Ieyasu.

Mitsuki mengangguk.

"Gitu dong." Ieyasu mengelus kepala Mitsuki.

"Tapi bener kan Mitsuki pasti cepet sembuh..,"

"Iya.. Mitsuki..,"

* * *

><p>To Be Continued ya, Readers ku sayang. *dibantai*<p>

Readers : "Kok pendek banget sih yang Mitsukinya?"

Ya itu Mea males.. Tapi Mea semangat ngetik soalnya temen cowok Mea ada yang memotivasi..

Motonari : "Cie haha. Jangan jangan suka tuh Mea..,"

Mea : "GAAAAK! Gue deket ama dia tuh cuma gara-gara suaranya mirip mantan ketiga gua! Oh ya, epic banget lho, Jumat kemaren gua disiram Dante ahaha,"

Motonari : "Bodo, peduli gitu? Trus lu sukanya apa siapa?"

Mea : "Mea cuma suka ama si 'seme' itu dan LU! GUA CINTA MATI AMA LU MOTONARI!"

Motonari : "Lebay. Masamune , Yukimura, Ieyasu, dan Mitsunari dilupakan?"

Mea : "Gak dong! Pokoknya di urutan 1 itu lu, Masamune, dan Ieyasu! Posisi 2 diduduki oleh Yukimura! Ketiga Mitsunari! Mitsunari jarang bikin gua ngefly sih haha,"

Mitsunari : *gendong Mitsuki* "Bacot,"

Chapter ini tentang apa yang membuat Keiji dan Hisahide cerai itu masih dirahasiakan sama Mea. Apa kalian bisa menebaknya? :D

Nah, Mea mau ngasihtau. Disini, Masaryuu, Raito, Shinju, Mitsuki, dan Hanakura umurnya 8 tahun dan mereka semua sekelas. Kazue juga 8 tahun. Saki dan Shirayuki umurnya 6 tahun. Sudah jelas? Yowis! Chapter depan tentang activity mereka di sekolah.

CHAPTER DEPAN MATSU-SENSEI HADIR YEEEE! (Keiji : Mampus, ada Matsu-neechan)

Review please! Siapa tau bisa ngasih ide tentang konflik keluarga mereka :D


	3. KDRT!

I'M BAAAAAAACKKKK! Ngek. Habis gedubrukan gara-gara tadi kena INTERNET POSITIF, dan makasih buat Author **kichikuri61** yang udah ngasihtau aku tentang zenmate. MAKASIH KAK!

_**Welcome back to Mea Fiction my Readers this is Mea here**. _MMAPGaming, copas kata-katanya ya. MUAHAHA

Balesin review para pembaca dulu~

**Putri sofiany **: Thanks bro~ A, a, a, ada beberapa alasan kenapa aku nggak bikin fic yaoinya. Satu, ini _**genderbender**_ fic. Jadi para uke dibuat cewe dan jadi istri para seme. Dua, aku masih dua belas tahun. Aku say no buat bikin fic yaoi. Tapi kapan-kapan aku bakal bikin deh XD mau belajar bikin fic rated M HUEHEHEHEHEHEHE *ditampar* (All chara : INGET UMUR LUUUU!)

**L w bunga** : Iya itu gara-gara DBD. Ah ya.. ShinKen.. Oke, aku akan masukkan pair mereka, Insya Allah, kalo inget. Makasih banget usulnya! Jadi inget Author Purunyaa aku. Dulu dia mau bikin fic tentang maen keluarga-keluargaan di Basara, tapi katanya gak jadi. Kalo gasalah, ada dialog begini

Masamune : "Yak! Kita maen keluarga-keluargaan jadinya ya! Gue jadi bapak, Yuki jadi emak, Sasuke jadi anak, terus—"

Kojuro : "GUE JADI ANJINGNYA! YEEEEY! JADI ANJING!"

Masamune : *ngelempar negi* "GAK ADA ANJING-ANJINGAN DISINI!"

Makasih banget sekali lagi~~~

**Dissa-CHAlovers** : Emang udah nasib mereka begitu.. huwee aku kasian sebenarnya sama kak Alen. Tapi dia rela aja kok Keiji dibuat sedih XD ah, lu mo fangirling pas baca bagian para anak-anak maen? KYAAAAH! (Readers : Dih, malah elu yang FG!) Kalo ada Shirayuki tambah seru lagi tuh mainnya XD Secara, Shirayuki itu kan... terlalu polos dan ceplas-ceplos ngomongnya kyaaaah XD

**lulu no ryuucute **: Makasih! :) Yee kita sama-sama kelas 7.. Mea ada temennya sesama kelas 7 yee XD oh, fic request itu.. WAKAKAK! Iyee makasih reviewnya yee

**Guztianyzic** : Bah.. bukannya dari dulu ada ya.. ._. oke ini sudah dilanjut..

* * *

><p><strong>Sip dah. Persoalan cerai itu masih DI-RA-HA-SI-A-KAN! YEEEY! Oke, gue gak jadi masukin school activity. Iya maap, gue baru selesai UAS Sabtu siang tadi, terus gitu ngeblank semua otak gue. Jadi sebulan dua bulan terakhir gue emang suka ngilang-ngilangan di FFN. Hehe. Udah update nya lama banget lagi. Moodku langsung down begitu diputusin pacar *ehem*. Aku serius. Habis diputusin kisaran dua minggu yang lalu dan.. ah, sudahlah. Jan cerita disini ntar atutnya dia baca.<strong>

**BETEWE KENAPA DISINI PAIR PEMBUKANYA HARUS IEYASU x MITSUNARI SEH? Kalo di RL.. Ieyasu itu dia dan Mitsunari itu cewek yang pernah ngerangkul Ieyasu di sekolah. Cewek yang udah bikin gua cemburu luar biasa. Mitsunari.. tingkah dia tuh kek ngerasa gak ada siapapun yang suka Ieyasu, taunya ada, ya see? Greget gue. Sekarang gua benci lagi sama Mitsunari itu, padahal tadinya udah baikan argh sialan**

**Selamat baca minna-san!**

* * *

><p>Mitsunari menitikkan air matanya melihat anaknya terbaring lemah di ranjang tidur. Rasa khawatir dan menyesal terus mendesakki dirinya, memenuhi pikirannya. Ia sudah keluar banyak uang untuk pengobatan rumah sakit. Mengingat keluarganya yang memang bukanlah keluarga berada, ia terus meminta Tuhan untuk memberikan yang terbaik baginya, suaminya, dan anaknya.<p>

Saat ini sudah mendekati Ujian Akhir Semester, Mitsunari tentunya tidak ingin membuat anaknya itu stress karena disaat baru sembuh, dia harus langsung mulai belajar, belajar, dan belajar untuk menempuh ujian tahun ini.

"Mitsuki sayang..," bisik Mitsunari pelan sambil mengelus dahi anaknya yang sedang tertidur pulas setelah merengek minta pulang. Ia merapikan rambut anaknya lembut. "Jangan sakit lagi habis ini, ya."

Jari jemarinya memainkan rambut Mitsuki yang warnanya serupa dengan rambutnya. Ekspresi wajah dari Mitsuki yang sedang tertidur membuat Mitsunari gemas dan membuatnya ingin sekali menyubit pipi anaknya yang mungil itu.

Terdengar ketukan pintu kamar. "_Konnichiwa,_ Mitsunari- _chan, _aku membawakanmu sushi kesukaanmu," sahut Ieyasu pelan seraya membuka pintu.

"Ap—apa? Sejak kapan Ieyasu-_sama_ keluar kamar?" tanya Mitsunari sambil mengambil plastik berisi bungkusan sushi itu.

"Sejak kapan apa? Aku sudah minta izin padamu tadi," ujar Ieyasu sambil melangkah ke ranjang Mitsuki. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia sehabis menangis merengek minta pulang." Mitsunari menghela napas sedih. Semewah apapun kamar rawat yang ia dan keluarganya tempati ini, tetap saja Mitsunari merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ya, aku tahu itu." Ieyasu mengelus paha Mitsuki. "Maksudku, perkembangannya."

Mitsunari terdiam sebentar. "Tidak banyak, tadi suster hanya masuk sebentar untuk mengganti infusnya—"

"Aku bertanya apa, kau jawab apa, gimana sih?"

"Susternya bilang sebentar lagi darah Mitsuki akan diambil untuk dites."

Ieyasu tersentak. "Ck. Kasihan Mitsuki. Berapa kali ia merengek ketika darahnya diambil? Jarinya sampai banyak bekasnya."

"Memang begitu, Ieyasu-_sama_. Semakin rendah trombositnya, maka semakin sering juga tes darah."

Ieyasu lemas. "Andai saja dia tidak sakit, tentunya dia tidak akan merasa bosan seharian. Dia kan.. Pecicilan."

Mitsunari mengangguk, kemudian ia membuka bungkusan sushi yang dibelikan Ieyasu. "Aku makan dulu, ya."

"Iya."

Dengan cekatan, Mitsunari mengambil sumpit dan mematahkannya menjadi dua. Kemudian ia menjepit satu sushi di antara kedua sumpit itu.

"_Permisi—"_ seorang dara cantik berpakaian perawat membuka pintu kamar sambil membawa kotak peralatan. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang setiap bagian kanan dan kiri dibiarkan terurai panjang, sementara rambut belakangnya yang dipotong pendek.

Mitsunari kaget. Ia tidak jadi makan. "Dites darah.. lagi..?"

"Tentu saja, Mitsunari-_san_," jawab perawat itu ramah. "Oh ya, nama saya Kasuga. Mitsunari-_san_ bisa memanggil saya kapanpun bila anda perlu saya." Kasuga tersenyum manis.

"Eh—_hai_.." angguk Mitsunari.

Kasuga melangkah menuju ranjang Mitsuki dan mengamatinya sebentar. Ia menghela napas, kemudian membuka tutup kotak perawatan itu. Dengan cepat ia mengambil kain kasa dan jarum—untuk mengambil darah Mitsuki.

* * *

><p><em>Brand new morning.<em>

Kini Shinju dan Raito telah wangi dan rapi. Mereka siap untuk berangkat menuju sekolah. Dua anak kembar ini berlomba memakai kaus kaki dan sepatu. Hal yang konyol, tapi bukankah wajar untuk dilakukan oleh anak-anak seusia mereka? Hahaha.

"Ayo! Aku sudah selesai satu kaki, lho!" ejek Raito kepada saudarinya.

"Tidaak~" seru Shinju cemas, kemudian mempercepat gerak tangannya.

"Shinju, Raito, jangan main-main. Cepat, atau kalian akan telat!" perintah Motonari kesal dengan anak-anaknya yang menurutnya terlalu gemar bermain. Motonari menginginkan anaknya bisa serius dalam segala hal yang tidak ada istilah bercanda atau main-main. Sadis.

"Yaah,_ okaa-san_, kan cuma balapan pake sepatu doang!" gerutu Shinju.

Motonari menarik kedua baju anaknya kasar. "Tidak main-main. Cepat."

"Aah—! I—Iya!" balas Shinju dan Raito cepat, kemudian segera menyelesaikan pemakaian sepatu mereka masing-masing.

Begitu selesai memakai sepatu, kedua anak kembar ini langsung mencium tangan ibunya seraya pamit pergi ke sekolah.

"Di sekolah jangan nakal, ya," nasihat Motonari. Emosinya labih, ih.

"Iya, _okaa-san_." Shinju dan Raito pun segera berangkat ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Iyalah, di Jepang kan kagak boleh dianter kalo ke sekolah ntu. Pake sepeda aja cuma boleh buat kelas 12. Bersyukur tinggal di Indonesia gue.. soalnya SMP gue jauh. Ada 1,5 km lebih kali. Kalo gue jalan kaki yang ada besoknya pincang gue. Hehehe. Soalnya angkot D.09 (arah ke rumah gue) susah dicari di Depok ntu. Bukan susah dicari sih, tapi tau gak, sekota itu tuh cuma ada 55 unit angkot D.09. jadi jalannya tuh bisa 20 menit sekali atau sejam sekali malah. Sekali dapet, angkotnya full. Udah gitu yang arahnya ke rumah gue juga banyak, sekitar 6 orang lebih. Belom lagi kalo jalanan pada dicor. Eh, gak deng. Malah kalo jalan dicor, banyak angkot mangkal. PFFFTT—MALAH MELENCENG.

"Hahh, anak-anak memang susah sekali diatur," keluh Motonari sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Mouri?"

Motonari menengok.

"Anak-anak sudah berangkat?"

Oh, rupanya itu adalah suaminya, Chousokabe Motochika, yang dulu sempat tenar di sosial media karena ketampanannya dan kekayaannya, yang dulunya dipopulerkan oleh Ieyasu. Oke abaikan yang barusan XD

"Sudah, Chousokabe-_sama_," jawab Motonari sedikit jutek, kemudian ia duduk dan memberi ruang untuk Motochika agar dia bisa duduk.

"Ya sudah." Motochika mengambil segelas air yang ada di meja dan langsung meminumnya sampai habis. "Aku langsung berangkat kerja ya, sayang."

"Hei! Itu minumku!" seru Motonari kesal sambil merebut kembali gelasnya.

"Maaf—"

"Sudah, lupakan."

Motochika mendekati istrinya itu. "Kamu nggak apa-apa 'kan?"

"—ngh." Motonari menundukkan kepalanya.

'_Ada apa dengan Mouri?'_ batin Motochika heran. Ia duduk di sebelah Motonari seraya mengelus kepala istrinya lembut, kemudian mencium pipinya.

"A—Aku menarik baju Shinju dan Raito dengan kasar tadi pagi." Motonari memberanikan diri angkat bicara. "Maaf—"

"Sudah berkali-kali kuperingatkan padamu, mengapa kamu tetap melakukannya juga? Jangan melakukan kekerasan kepada anak sekecil apapun itu. Kau bisa merusak mental mereka berdua."

Motonari terdiam sesaat. "Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau tahu, Mouri? Date memberitahuku tadi pagi bahwa Raito sering mengejek Masaryuu di sekolah. Raito pernah memukul Masaryuu di sekolah. Selain itu, Masaryuu pernah di_bully_ seharian oleh Raito. Apa kau tak pernah berfikir sampai kesana?"

"Oh." Motonari berbicara seperti ia tidak peduli akan apa yang dikatakan Motochika seluruhnya ditambah dengan ekspresi malasnya.

"MOURI! Aku bicara serius!" bentak Motochika mulai kesal. Motonari tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kaget atau takut—bahkan sedih. "Kau harus mengajarkan anak-anakmu kebaikan, Mouri! Bukan dengan main fisik!"

Motonari menatap mata suaminya itu. "Lalu?"

Emosi Motochika sudah meluap. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya seraya mengayunkannya kencang menuju pipi kiri Motonari. "KETERLALUAN! IBU MACAM APA KAU INI?! MENGAJARKAN ANAK SAJA TAK BISA!"

_Pak!_

"C—Chousokabe..," lirih Motonari sambil memegangi pipi kirinya yang memerah akibat tamparan keras dari Motochika itu.

"Sudahlah! Buat apa juga aku disini! Lebih baik aku pergi bekerja!" seru Motochika sambil mengambil tas kerjanya dan langsung keluar rumah—tanpa ciuman tangan dari istri tersayangnya itu.

'_Mengapa aku harus memiliki istri seperti Mouri? Yang keras kepalanya luar biasa itu?'_

_... To Be Continued ..._

* * *

><p>Oke…. Udah dilanjutinnya lama, PENDEK banget lagi. Cuma 1,072 kata. Dan.. OMG.. KDRT.. gak nyangka gue bisa kejam banget sama Motonari tersayang..<p>

Betewe, gue kembali, nih. ADA YANG KANGEN GAK? MUAHAHAHA—ohok. Jadi ceritanya gue pengen balik aktif FFN lagi dan aktif ngetik lagi, sayangnya sinyal nggak mendukung. Bayangin gue sampe diomelin ortu gara gara buka pintu lebar lebar biar dapet sinyal curian dari tetangga. *evil laugh* taunya kan Internet Positif. kan ngeselin huhuu makasih banyak buat kichikuri61 pokoknya deh :')

Pas Mea ngetik bagian tamparan Motochika itu, dada Mea langsung sesek entah kenapa. Lebay ah paru-paru gue. Mungkin karena gue keinget sama dia—ARGH! Sudahlah gue gak mau nginget-nginget itu dulu sekarang. Gue masa disorakin sama dia waktu gue deket-deket sama cowok yang dulu bikin dia cemburu. Mana kemaren (Kamis malem(?)) gua mimpi pipi gue hampir dicium sama cowok itu! IIH! KAMPRET! NAJIS TRALALA!

Gue langsung hate banget pair IeyasuxMitsunari hih. Jadi benci juga IeyasuxMagoichi. Benci juga MagoichixKeiji. Mending gue balik ke MasamunexYukimura—pair kedua yang paling gue suka setelah YukimuraxOichi(?)

Oke. Jadi setiap chapter akan tersirat sebuah atau lebih amanat (?) agar fic ini menjadi TAMVAN DAN BERANI. Wkwkw.

_**Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or click follow me or stand by in my profile to wait for reading my future fiction. Good bye!**_

(Readers : PLAGELATO MMAPGAMING LU!)

*kabur nonton video MMAPGaming lagi*


	4. Kau Harus Berubah, Motonari

_**Welcome back to Mea Fiction my Readers this is Mea here.**_

Bales review.

**sofianyputri **: Eheheh.. emang kakak kelas berapa? :D Iya.. maaf ya, untuk chapter ini Masamune tidak muncul, dia cuma disebut-sebut aja sebagai 'otou-san' disini^^ ya, sama-sama

**Guest** : Iye, Guztianyzich. Masuk kok. Iya nih, mantanku ngeselin. Dan tau gak? HARI INI AKU BOLOS! Pada hari Kamis tanggal 18 Desember 2014, aku bolos sekolah karena memperingati tiga minggu aku diputusin. Terus, aku juga agak gak enak badan, tapi aku gak ngirim surat ijin ke sekolah, jadinya ALPA deh! Yeee! *dihajar* Ya itulah Motonari, dia gak peduli sama anaknya. Kan ngeselin. Nah, disini aku mau hajar habis-habisan (?) si Motonari. Sip ini udah dilanjut dan terima kasih reviewnya!

Betewe sebulan yang lalu gue minjem buku "Rahasia Pendidikan dari Negeri Sakura" di perpus sekolah. Tentang _school activity_ para anak-anak di Jepang gitu, tapi gue udah lupa nih -_- seinget gue anak-anak SD di Jepang pulang jam 7 malem—eh? Salah. Lupa. HAHA. (Napa lu gak nyari di Google aja, Mea? -_-)

Setau Mea untuk anak TK ada tidur siang di sekolahnya :3 enak ya. Terus, di beberapa sekolah TK, ada yang pake pengaman yang dipasangin _password_ gitu di gerbang sekolahnya. Kalo lebih dari 30 detik dibuka, alarm bakal bunyi. Dan yang tau _password_nya cuma orangtua dari anak-anak tersebut, gak boleh dikasihtau ke siapa-siapa. Keren ya~

_Well, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Apa?!" seru Mitsunari gregetan begitu Motonari menceritakan semuanya padanya lewat telepon.<p>

Motonari hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Memang dirinya yang salah, tapi… tak sepantasnya juga 'kan, Motochika melakukan kekerasan seperti itu. Apalagi, kepada istrinya sendiri. Hal itu dilarang, baik dalam kepolisian, undang-undang, maupun agama. Iya, 'kan?

"_Entahlah, Mitsunari-chan. Memang aku yang terlalu keras dalam mendidik anak—"_

"Tidak, Motonari. Kau tak berhak mendapat tamparan seperti itu," ujar Mitsunari.

Terdengar kembali helaan napas Motonari. _"Aku yang salah. Chousokabe tidak salah."_

"Motonari? Kau masih waras, 'kan?"

Ieyasu yang sedang menyuapi Mitsuki bubur menengok ke arah istrinya itu seraya membatin, _'Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?'_. Ia menaruh mangkuk tersembut kembali ke nampan bersama dengan segelas susu hangat dan beberapa potong buah pepaya. "Mitsuki, sebentar ya."

Mitsuki mengangguk.

Ieyasu melangkah kea rah Mitsunari seraya mencoleknya sambil berbisik. _"Maaf lancang. Kau sedang membicarakan apa?"_

Mitsunari sedikit kaget sambil menutupi HPnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. "Bukan apa-apa, Ieyasu-_sama_. Nanti aku ceritakan. Motonari hanya curhat sedikit."

"… Baiklah."

Ieyasu kembali duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Mitsuki dan kembali menyuapi anaknya.

"_Otou-san_, mau disuapin sama _okaa-san_," pinta Mitsuki polos sambil menepuk tangan Ieyasu hingga sendok yang digenggam Ieyasu nyaris saja jatuh.

"Aduh, Mitsuki, hampir saja sendoknya jatuh," kata Ieyasu sambil menyendokki bubur. "_Okaa-san_ tidak bisa diganggu sekarang. Ia sedang menelepon Motonari-_san_. Sama _otou-san_ aja, ya."

Mitsuki nyengir. "Iya, deh."

"_Aku masih waras, Mitsunari!_" jawab Motonari setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Ya sudah. Kalau Mitsuki sudah sembuh, aku ke rumahmu ya. Kisaran beberapa hari lagi. Aku tutup dulu teleponnya, aku harus mengurusi Mitsuki. _Jaa ne_."

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Motonari kembali menghela napasnya. "_Jaa."_

Dengan perasaan kesal, Mitsunari mengunci HPnya dan memasukkannya ke tas tangan pribadinya.

"Ada apa, Mitsunari-_chan?_" tanya Ieyasu heran.

"Motochika dan Motonari KDRT," jawab Mitsunari pelan.

Ieyasu tersentak. "AP—APA?! MOTOCHIKA..?!"

* * *

><p>"Yap. Kalian semua boleh pulang, anak-anak," tutup Matsu-<em>sensei<em> pada jam pulang sekolah tepat setelah bel berbunyi. Semua murid langsung grasak-grusuk membereskan tasnya—seperti saat perlombaan—agar dapat cepat pulang. Begitu juga Masaryuu—yang tampaknya sudah terlalu lelah menjalani bermacam-macam aktivitas yang ada di sekolah.

Ia dipaksa oleh Raito untuk lari keliling lapangan luas itu 3 kali tanpa henti, karena Masaryuu tidak sengaja menjatuhkan buku cerita kesayangan Raito ke selokan. Selokannya kering, padahal. Kejam, ya, Raito.

Shinju tidak bisa mencegah Raito karena dia sudah didahului oleh ceramah dari Raito yang tiada batasnya itu—yang pasti pada ujungnya Raito akan memukulnya kencang. Sudah berkali-kali dilaporkan pada Motochika, Ayah mereka, namun Raito terus-terusan saja berbuat ulah. Seolah-olah hanya Raito lah yang berkuasa disana.

Anak bandel.

Kini, Shinju dan Raito sedang melaksanakan ekskul yang sama, yakni Basket.

"Aku… Harus menjemput Shirayuki sekarang," gumamnya pelan sambil menapak keluar kelasnya yang sangat rusuh itu.

Masaryuu berjalan keluar sekolah—menuju sekolah adiknya—yang terletak di sebelah sekolah Masaryuu dkk. Kakinya merasa sangat sakit sekarang. Ia menengok kakinya—memastikan tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi pada bagian tubuhnya itu. Namun, nampaknya memar-memar terpampang jelas di betisnya. Biru-biru semua.

"_Kami-sama_, tolong balas perbuatan jahat Raito padaku," mohonnya pada Tuhan sambil terus berjalan menuju pagar sekolah adiknya itu.

"Hei, Masaryuu!" panggil seseorang dari belakang. Suaranya terdengar seperti..

"Hanakura?" tebak Masaryuu sambil tersenyum.

Hanakura menepuk pundak Masaryuu pelan. "Yap. Hahaha! Tumben jalan sendiri, kau biasanya bersama adikmu yang lucu itu!"

"Justru ini aku ingin menjemput adikku itu." Masaryuu balik menepuk pundak Hanakura.

"Oh."

Masaryuu mengamati raut wajah Hanakura dengan seksama. "Hanakura-_chan_? Kau sedang sedih ya?" tanyanya lembut.

Hanakura mengangguk sedih. "Iya, Masaryuu. Aku rindu _otou-san_. Kangen sama _otou-san_," jawabnya.

Masaryuu yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa hanya bisa berkata, "Sabar ya, Hanakura_-chan_."

Hanakura kembali menganggukkan kepalanya seraya berkata, "Pulangnya bareng, ya!". Masaryuu menyetujuinya. Mereka pun bersama-sama mencari Shirayuki di sekolahnya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tadaima!<em>" seru Masaryuu dan Shirayuki begitu mereka menginjaki teras rumah mereka seraya membuka pintu. "_Okaa-san_! Kami pulang!"

Ibu mereka, Sanada Yukimura, menyambut mereka dengan bahagia. "Kalian sudah pulang," jawabnya dengan wajah berseri-seri seperti kejatuhan durian runtuh.

"_Okaa-san_ kok kayaknya seneng banget?" tanya Shirayuki polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan—seperti anak anjing yang polos.

"Iya, sayang. _Okaa-san_ punya kabar gembira. _Otou-san_ baru saja memberitahukan _okaa-san_ lewat telepon."

"Emang ada apa?" tanya Masaryuu heran.

Yukimura tersenyum penuh misteri. "Apa ya? Hehehe. Nanti _okaa-san_ kasihtau kalau kalian sudah ganti baju dan makan siang."

Shirayuki merengut. "Yaah, _Okaa-san_ mah gitu!"

"Iya nih _okaa-san_! _Okaa-san_ jahat! Nggak seru, tahu!" sambung Masaryuu ikut-ikutan merengut seperti adiknya.

Yukimura tertawa geli. "Sudah, sudah! Kalian ganti baju dan makan siang dulu nanti _okaa-san_ kasihtau. Janji deh."

"Bener ya?" Shirayuki memastikan.

"Iya, sayang," jawab Yukimura sambil mengelus rambut coklat tua Shirayuki penuh kasih sayang.

Shirayuki kembali senang. "Oke, deh!" serunya sambil berlari ke kamar untuk ganti baju diikuti oleh Masaryuu.

Yukimura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Anak-anakku memang lucu."

* * *

><p>"<em>OKAA-SAAN!<em> Aku sudah ganti baju! Udah makan juga! Ada kabar gembira apa dari _otou-san_?" tanya Masaryuu penasaran.

"Iya, apa?" tanya Shirayuki ikut-ikutan.

Yukimura menarik napas. "Jadi, kata _otou-san_, kita akan—"

Perkataan Yukimura terpotong oleh suara ketukan pintu. Masaryuu dan Shirayuki yang mendengar itu langsung marah-marah. "Iih! Ganggu banget sih!"

Yukimura tersenyum. "Sudahlah. _Okaa-san_ bukain pintunya dulu, siapa tahu penting. Oke? Kalian masuk kamar, gih, nanti habis terima tamu, _okaa-san_ ke kamar kalian buat ceritain apa yang terjadi."

"Iya deh!" Shirayuki menganggguk.

"Yaudah, kita main aja dulu yuk, Shira!" ajak Masaryuu sambil menarik tangan Shirayuki.

Shirayuki mengomel. "Pelan-pelan, _nii-san_!"

Yukimura langsung menuju ruang tamu dan membukakan pintu. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika yang datang ke rumahnya adalah..

"Motonari-_dono_?"

"Sanada." Motonari langsung memeluk Yukimura erat sambil menangis. "A—aku butuh bantuan, masukan, dan saran."

_Motonari-_dono_, bukannya kau selama ini membenciku? Ke—kenapa kau—Hah?_ Batin Yukimura heran. "Masuk saja, Motonari-_dono_."

"… Terima kasih," ucap Motonari pelan sambil masuk ke dalam rumah Yukimura diikuti oleh Yukimura sendiri.

Yukimura dan Motonari duduk di sofa tamu. "Kamu kenapa, Motonari-_dono_?" mulai Yukimura hati-hati.

Motonari terisak. "Chou—Chousokabe…"

"Motochika-_dono_ kenapa?" tanya Yukimura penasaran sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke Motonari.

"Dia… menamparku," lirih Motonari. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Yukimura seraya menangis. "Aku—aku—_hiks—_"

"Apa?!" seru Yukimura terkejut oleh perkataan Motonari. "Ba—Bagaimana bisa?!"

Motonari memeluk Yukimura erat. "Itu semua berawal olehku. Aku tidak bisa mengurus anak dan mengajar anak sikap yang baik—_hiks_."

"Ceritakanlah secara lengkap," ucap Yukimura lembut sambil mengelus rambut coklat tua Motonari lembut. _Rambut coklat tua ini mengingatkanku pada Masamune-_sama_. Masamune-_sama…, batinnya.

Motonari mengusap air matanya. "Tadi pagi aku menarik baju kedua anakku kasar karena mereka lambat dalam bertindak. Mereka tidak segera berangkat ke sekolah, mereka malah bermain-main dengan sepatu dan kaus kaki. Aku juga tidak sengaja memberitahukan hal itu pada Chousokabe-_sama_ dan.. dia mengomeliku serta menamparku," ceritanya panjang lebar.

Yukimura manggut-manggut. "Oh. Kukira Chousokabe-_dono_ benar."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Motonari.

"Ya… Mungkin kau memang terlalu keras dalam mendidik anak. Anak membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayang. Bukan kekerasan, Motonari-_dono_," ucap Yukimura blak-blakkan, namun ia tetap menjaga perasaan Motonari.

"Apa maksudmu?! Anak-anakku memang bandel dan tidak bisa diajak serius, tidak seperti anak-anakmu yang pintar dan bisa diatur itu!" seru Motonari kesal.

Yukimura menghela napas. "Anak-anakmu tidak salah, Motonari-_dono_. Tapi, kau yang membuat mereka menjadi 'salah'. Kau harus bisa menyadari itu."

"Ke—kenapa kau tidak ada di pihakku?!" tanya Motonari kesal.

"Karena aku menganggap bahwa kau salah," jawab Yukimura santai.

"Sial. Kau menyindirku?!" Emosi Motonari mulai melunjak.

Yukimura menggeleng kuat. "Tidak. Aku hanya berkata sesuai fakta. Dan itu memang benar, Motonari-_dono_. Motonari-_dono_ tidak sepantasnya juga melakukan kekerasan fisik kepada anak-anakmu. Perlahan-lahan hati dan mental mereka akan rusak dan otak mereka akan terkontrol oleh kemauan para setan. Kamu mau, jika anak-anakmu sudah besar, mereka akan menjadi penjahat?"

"SIALAN KAU, SANADA!" teriak Motonari marah, namun amarahnya langsung terpotong oleh perkataan Yukimura yang benar-benar menusuk dirinya.

"**Kau harus berubah. Pikiranmu bodoh, Motonari-**_**dono**_**. Sangat bodoh. Buatlah mereka senang selagi mereka masih kanak-kanak. Perhatikan dan manjakan mereka dengan segala belai kasih sayangmu. Sesungguhnya, mereka MEMBENCI semua yang kau lakukan. Mereka hanya menginginkan kasih sayang darimu."**

"Sanada…" lirih Motonari pelan. Kini ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

Yukimura menyimpulkan senyuman. "Camkan saja perkataanku di hatimu. Renungkanlah."

"…" Motonari diam tak berkutik. Seluruh tubuhnya menjadi kaku. _Ibu macam apa aku ini? Apa aku layak dinobatkan sebagai seorang Ibu—yang mengasihi anaknya, yang selalu mencurahkan kasih sayang pada anaknya, dan yang selalu mendengarkan segala keluh kesah anaknya? Aku rasa aku memang tidak layak, _batinnya.

"Terima kasih, Sanada," ucap Motonari sakit. Hatinya sangat tertusuk oleh perkataan Yukimura yang masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. "Aku… Aku pulang dulu ya."

Yukimura mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. "Ya, Motonari-_dono_. Aku harap Motonari-_dono_ bisa merubah sikap keras yang ada di dalam diri Motonari-_dono_."

Motonari terdiam sebentar. "Ya."

Yukimura pun mengantarkan Motonari sampai gerbang pintu rumahnya yang ternyata masih terbuka. "Ya sudah, sampai jumpa lagi, Motonari-_dono_."

Motonari mengangguk lemas. "_Jaa ne."_

Motonari pun berlalu menuju rumahnya. Yukimura menutup gerbang dan segera masuk rumah dan menutup pintu.

"Sekarang, aku harus memberitahukan anak-anak soal berita gembira itu."

* * *

><p>"<em>Okaa-san<em>," panggil Mitsuki.

"Ya sayang," jawab Mitsunari sambil melangkah menuju ranjang Mitsuki. "Ada apa?"

Mitsuki manyun. "Mau pulang."

Mitsunari menghela napasnya. "Sabar, sayang. Kau bisa pulang kalau kau sudah sehat. Sekarang kamu masih sakit."

"Tapi 'kan, aku sudah sehat. Aku sudah seperti biasanya."

"Tetap saja. Trombositmu belum masuk jumlah normal."

_Tok tok tok._

"Masuk!" Mitsunari mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu itu masuk.

Oh, rupanya Kasuga. "Mitsunari-_san,_ saya mau memberikan surat hasil tes darah Mitsuki."

"Oh!" seru Mitsunari sambil menghampiri Kasuga. "Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Mitsunari-_san _bisa langsung membaca hasil tes darahnya. Saya permisi dulu," pamit Kasuga sambil menyerahkan surat hasil tes darah, kemudian ia pergi.

Mitsunari membuka amplop tersebut dan ia membaca surat itu dengan teliti. Dan trombosit Mitsuki..

"121?!" seru Mitsunari senang. "_Kami-sama_ terima kasih! Ya Tuhan..! Ini semua keajaiban!"

"Kenapa _okaa-san_?" tanya Mitsuki heran.

"... Sepertinya besok kamu boleh pulang, Mitsuki!"

* * *

><p>"APA?! <em>Otou-san<em> akan mengajak kita semua pergi ke luar negeri saat liburan?!"

Yukimura mengangguk. "Iya, Masaryuu, Shirayuki. Dan tepatnya, ke Indonesia!"

"Asyiik!"

… _To Be Continued …_

* * *

><p>Oke capek. Jangan ngomong yang macem-macem karena gue ngetiknya 3 jam gegara pake baca-baca fic, nonton Youtube, serta nyari sinyal wifi curian HUEHEHE.<p>

Oiya. Mea minta maaf kalo ada yang mengalami seperti yang dialami (?) oleh Shinju dan Raito alias kalian diperlakukan keras oleh Ibu atau Ayah kalian. Minta maaf banget tapi ini entah kenapa otak lagi pengen bikin fic religi. Ketularan sinetron JIL, TBNH,sama CHSI sih. BEKAKAK/?.

Sekedar pemberitahuan, untuk kalian yang membenci sinetron. **Tidak semua sinetron itu jelek, tidak semua sinetron itu berunsur negatif**_**. **_Contohnya aja kek sinet Jilbab In Love, sinetronnya punya banyak banget amanat dalam kehidupan-kehidupan Islam terutama Hijabers. Atau sinetron Tukang Bubur Naik Haji the series, sinetronnya punya banyak juga amanat kehidupan Islam sehari-hari kita. Maaf untuk yang nonmuslim. I'M SORRY!

Tadinya sih fic ini mau diganti jadi fic religi Islami, tapi mengingat yang baca fic ini ada juga yang nonmuslim, jadinya gak jadi. Dibuat publik aja deh! :D

_**Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or click follow me or stand by in my profile to wait for reading my future fiction. Good bye!**_


	5. Darah?

_**Welcome back to Mea fiction my Readers this is Mea here.**_

TAI! PEMBUKANYA PAIR IEMITSU LAGI! ASDFGHJKL ASDFGHJKL ADFGHJKL QWERTYUIOP!

Betewe gue ranking 8. Gue turun 5 ranking dari UTS sementara yang ranking 2 tetap, yang tadinya ranking 1 jadi ranking 3. Apa-apaan nih gue jeblok? -_- dan yang paling bagus itu B Ing, paling jelek Basa Sunda -_-

Gue mau cerita. Tanggal 17 Desember 2014 kemaren, gue kejar-kejaran bareng dia sama At (temen cowok gue yang lain). Pas gue udah nangkep si Seme, At itu ngelempar batu trus kena cup es teh gue trus cup nya jatoh. Tae -_- nah, gue tarik tarik tas si Seme di kantin sementara At nyolekin es batu ke pipinya Seme. Haha~ lumayan seru sih, ujung ujungnya si Seme marah juga sama gue. HAHAHA!

Oke bales review

**Dissa-CHAlovers **: Iye dia udah sembuh sekarang. Sama kek trombosit aku dulu. Tadinya 61 terus besoknya dites darah jadi 121. KEREN KAAAN?  
>MasaYukiRyuuShira(?) bakal ke Indonesia pas liburan dan.. ceritanya Mea mau bikin 'sesuatu' disana. Apa ya? Hehehe tunggu chapter-chapter depan yaa dan thanks reviewnyaa<p>

**Guztianyzich** : Wah, anda libur dari tanggal 15.. ._. Iya, ke Indonesia tercinta karena saya males cari tempat liburan di Jepang dan negara-negara lain. Selain itu gue gak pernah ke luar negri. Hebat kan? XDD *ditampol* OOO, Guztianyzich-san tinggal di Bali ya?! Enak dong.. aku ke Bali kelas 2 SD dan itupun udah lupa Bali kek gimana XD tempat favoritku itu di Tanah Lot ama Bedugul~ aku jadi inget waktu ke Sangeh. Aku ditabrakin monyet-monyet disitu dan aku langsung nangis -_- tunggu aja ya tempatnya~ and thanks reviewnyaa

**Sofianyputri** : Oh.. kelas 8 ya. Rata-rata temen-temen mayaku juga kelas 8 XD cuma sedikit yang masih kelas 7.. pftt :'v iya, justru di chapter ini tadinya mau ditonjolin DateSana, eh kita sehati! XD  
>Makasih! Okay thanks reviewnyaa<p>

Intro yang sangat-sangat panjang. Yowes, _enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Piyama-piyama Mitsuki sudah dimasukkan ke tas?" tanya Ieyasu yang sedang minum kopi susu favoritnya.<p>

"Sudah, Ieyasu-_sama_," jawab Mitsunari sambil membereskan selimut Mitsuki dan Ieyasu.

"Oh, baguslah. Kalau begitu kita bisa langsung mengurus administrasinya."

Mitsunari mengangguk. "_Finally_…"

Ieyasu keluar kamar

"_Okaa-saaan!_" panggil Mitsuki manja.

"Iya sayang. Ciyee yang infusannya sudah dibuka," goda Mitsunari sambil mencubit pipi Mitsuki gemas. "Udah enakan 'kan, badannya?"

Mitsuki nyengir. "Udah, dong!" pamernya.

"Gitu dong. Ini baru anak _okaa-san_ yang pintar!" seru Mitsunari sambil memeluk Mitsuki. Mitsuki membalasnya.

"Berarti sebentar lagi aku boleh pulang kan?" tanya Mitsuki.

Mitsunari mengangguk senang. "Iya, sayang."

* * *

><p>Motonari masih memikirkan perkataan Yukimura kemarin. Sampai sekarang, ia belum bertegur sapa sama sekali dengan Motochika, karena Motochika tidak pulang tadi malam. Inilah kebiasaan buruk Motochika ketika mereka sedang bertengkar. Motonari hanya bisa terdiam pasrah menunggu kepulangan suaminya.<p>

"_Okaa-san_, aku dan Shinju-_chan_ boleh main ke rumah Hanakura nggak?" tanya Raito sambil menarik-narik baju Motonari pelan.

"A—Ah? Boleh, boleh. Jangan lama-lama ya. Soalnya nanti malam kalian sudah harus belajar, lusa kalian Ujian Akhir Semester." Motonari mengizinkan sekaligus memperingatkan mereka.

"Yeey! Makasih, _okaa-san_!" seru Raito senang sambil menghampiri Shinju yang sedang berdiri di bibir pintu. "Shinju-_chan_, yuk!"

Shinju tersenyum lebar. "Yuk!"

Kedua anak Motonari ini pun segera memakai sandal mereka masing-masing dan langsung pergi ke rumah Hanakura—tidak lupa menutup pintu dan gerbang rumah kembali.

"Haah." Motonari menghela napas panjang. Ia terpikir sebuah ide cemerlang. "Bikin kue, ah! Sekalian sebagai penyambut kepulangan anak-anak dan Chousokabe-_sama_ nanti!"

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Motonari segera beranjak menuju dapur dan mempersiapkan bahan-bahannya. "Tepung terigu, gula, mentega, telur…"

* * *

><p>Masamune yang sedang senang ini semakin bersemangat untuk bekerja—menghabiskan semua dokumen-dokumen yang belum ia ketik. Ia menelepon Yukimura kembali. Entah kenapa ia selalu merasa rindu terhadap istrinya yang cantik dan lucu serta konyol itu.<p>

_Tuut… tuut…_

"_Halo, Masamune-_sama_?"_

"Yuki-_chan_! Sepertinya hari ini aku bisa pulang lebih awal, sekitar jam 2 siang. Sekalian aku ingin mengatur jadwal kita untuk berlibur ke Indonesia," seru Masamune senang dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur.

"_Jadwal, jadwal, memangnya jadwal kencan? Huh!" _terdengar suara dengusan Yukimura yang terdengar lucu bagi Masamune. Masamune yang mendengar ini langsung tertawa terbahak bahak._ "Masamune-_sama_? Apa yang lucu?"_

"Dengusanmu itu, lho," jawabnya geli. "Jadi, boleh kan aku pulang lebih awal?"

"_Ya boleh, lah. Ada gitu istri yang kesal suaminya pulang cepat?"_

Masamune kembali tertawa. "Ya ada lah, Yuki."

"_Tapi aku kurang setuju kalau Masamune-_sama_ mengatur jadwalnya sekarang. Kalau anak-anak kepikiran, bagaimana? Mereka sebentar lagi UAS…"_

Masamune terdiam sebentar. "Iya juga sih. Gimana baiknya saja, lah."

"_Ya sudah, aku tutup telponnya ya—"_

Dengan cepat, Masamune segera memotong perkataan Yukimura. "Tunggu, Yuki!"

"_Kenapa?"_

"Jangan lupa bilang anak-anak kalau mereka sudah harus mulai belajar nanti."

Yukimura tertawa kecil. _"Iya. Sudah, ya. Jaa ne."_

"_Jaa ne_." Masamune menutup teleponnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali. "Haah… Yuki… kau memang istriku yang paling _wah_!"

* * *

><p><em>Masamune-<em>sama_ ada-ada saja_, pikir Yukimura begitu menutup telepon sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia menengok ke arah jam. "Oh, sudah jam dua belas siang. Waktunya anak-anak makan siang."

Yukimura pun segera beranjak menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas. Sayangnya, kulkas kosong dan dia belum sempat belanja bulanan karena Masamune belum gajian. Gajinya _delay_, katanya. Ah, seperti pengiriman barang saja ada _delay_nya.

Ibu dari dua anak ini pun membuka rak makanan, dan senyumnya mengembang ketika ia melihat 5 bungkus _ramen_ tersusun rapi di rak paling atas. Ia pun mengambil 3 bungkus _ramen_ dan segera merebus air untuk memasaknya.

"Uhuk!" tiba-tiba saja Yukimura terbatuk, namun hal itu tak membuat dirinya merasa terganggu. Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya—yakni memasak.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Yukimura kembali terbatuk. Refleks ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya—seperti orang-orang yang batuk pada umumnya. Terkejutlah ia begitu melepaskan tangannya itu.

"Darah…?" gumamnya panik. _Aku batuk darah?! Apa maksudnya ini—_, batinnya cemas.

_Aku tidak boleh memberitahukan hal ini kepada Masamune-_sama, batinnya. Ia kembali memasak _ramen_ untuk dirinya dan anak-anaknya makan siang.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tadaima<em>," ucap Masamune begitu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Shirayuki dan Masaryuu yang mendengar itu langsung keluar kamar. "_Otou-san_ sudah pulang?!"

"Iya, anak-anak _otou-san_ yang cantik dan ganteng!" jawab Masamune sambil tersenyum lebar seperti pada iklan _Pepsodent_. "_Okaa-san_ mana?"

"_Okaa-san _lagi tidur!" jawab Masaryuu.

Masamune mengernyitkan alisnya. "Lho, tidur? Tumben sekali _okaa-san_mu tidur di siang-siang begini… biasanya dia seperti cacing kepanasan alias nggak pernah tidur siang."

"Hahaha! Cacing kepanasan!" tawa Shirayuki.

"Ya sudah, _otou-san_ ke kamar dulu ya," pamit Masamune sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Oke!" seru Masaryuu dan Shirayuki serempak.

* * *

><p>Masamune membuka dasi yang melilit lehernya. Dilihatnya Yukimura yang sedang berbaring dengan selimut biru yang menutupi tubuh istrinya. Ia mengamati istrinya yang sedang tertidur lelap dengan banyak tisu di sebelah bantalnya. Tisu itu bersih, <em>anyway<em>. Masamune pun naik ke atas kasur dan mengamati wajah Yukimura dengan seksama. Perasaanya tidak enak.

_Wajah Yuki pucat_, pikirnya begitu melihat bibir Yukimura yang memutih.

Bibir seksi yang selalu membuat Masamune tergoda untuk menciumnya. Lelaki ber-_eye patch_ itu pun mengelus pipi istrinya dengan tangan kanannya. "Yuki-_chan.._"

Merasa terganggu, Yukimura pun terbangun akibat elusan dari Masamune. Ia menjerit karena kaget akan tatapan Masamune yang begitu dekat seraya menjauhkan kepalanya dan segera menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Ia tampak syok, dan hal itu membuat Masamune semakin gemas terhadap istrinya.

"Masamune-_sama _tidak sopan, hih!" seru Yukimura kesal dibalik bantal merah kesayangannya itu.

Masamune nyengir. "Habisnya mukamu pucat." Ia mengecup bibir Yukimura lama, hal itu membuat Yukimura menjadi lemah dan lemas bahkan untuk mengangkat tangannya sendiri.

"_Tolong jangan sekarang_," bisiknya lemah begitu Masamune melepaskan ciumannya. Yukimura berkata begitu karena dirinya sangat mudah terangsang. Ia memaksakan tangan kanannya untuk mendarat di pundak kiri Masamune yang lebar.

"_Okay_." Masamune menuruti permintaan Yukimura. Ia mengambil sejumlah tisu yang ada di sebelah bantal Yukimura tadi. "Ini untuk apa?" tanyanya curiga.

Yukimura terkejut. "I—Ini untuk hi—dungku," jawabnya terbata-bata.

Masamune mengernyitkan alisnya. "Tapi suaramu tidak menandakan bahwa kamu sedang flu."

Yukimura terdiam sebentar. "Sudah sembuh."

"Aku tidak percaya itu, Sanada."

"Percayalah, sayang," ucap Yukimura pelan sambil memeluk Masamune lemah. Sebenarnya dia tidak kuat untuk mengangkat badannya karena ia sangat lemas, namun ia paksakan agar Masamune tidak curiga.

Masamune tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kamu kalau masih ngantuk, tidur saja lagi. Aku main dulu sama anak-anak." Ia melepaskan pelukan Yukimura.

"Terima kasih—Masamune-_sama_," ucap Yukimura yang kemudian langsung merebahkan tubuhnya lagi.

* * *

><p>Lagi pengen bikin pendek. Dan gue gak nyangka GUE BIKIN ADEGAN KISSU DATESAMA. Soalnya abis baca fic L'Amore, La Morte E Il Guidizio dan langsung senyum-senyum sendiri dapet ide buat ngetik. Maap promosi ya, kak Kichikuri! XD<p>

Yukimura : "MEA-DONOOOO! APA APAAN ITU 'Bibir seksi yang selalu membuat Masamune tergoda untuk menciumnya'?! Emangnya bibir gue seksi, apa?! Mana Masamune-dono pake nyium beneran lagi!"

XDDD wkwkw abaikan aja lah gue lagi kecanduan baca yaoi sampe-sampe Rabu kemaren di sekolah gambar hardcore yaoi ampe gue pamerin ke anak-anak laki termasuk Rafi Galsa finalis dari Indonesia's Got Talent. Readers ada yang tau dia ato ada yang ngefans ama dia? Sini sini Mea titipin salam XD *EHH

ShingenxKenshin muncul di chapter 7 ya, Insya Allah. Untuk KojuSasu dan Keiji belom tau nih munculnya kapan, soalnya mau nonjolin 3 pair kesukaan Mea dulu.

_**Thank you all for reading. if you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or you can click follow me or stand by in my profile to wait for reading my future fiction. Good bye!**_


End file.
